


夜莺（ABO/囚禁/怀孕/车）

by 7Ballad



Category: ABO - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 强制标记 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Ballad/pseuds/7Ballad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	夜莺（ABO/囚禁/怀孕/车）

夜莺（ABO/囚禁/怀孕/车）  
文by 7Ballad  
帝国将领x象牙塔研究员

“老天，瞳孔扩散，没有心跳了！医生，医生怎么还没来？！”  
“颈总动脉受创严重，下腹被疑似合成武器击穿，别说医生了，你就是把天神喊下来也没用！安娜，把副官喊进来，我不管他有什么困难，总之维埃尔殿下绝不能死在堡垒里。”  
“至少在那群怪物的大军踏进城门前，维埃尔绝不可以死。”  
吵闹的环境和噪音像一把重锤砸在头上，眼前迷蒙得只剩下一个个带着模糊轮廓的黑团，维埃尔感觉到血液和生命力正在流出身体，就在五分钟前，他被一柄长枪洞穿了腹部，这把武器诡异得不像凡间该有的，它一击得手后便消失了，即便用帝国最高端的修复机器治疗伤口也没有延缓伤口的扩散，如果他没有计算错，再过三分钟，他必将死在这里。  
而颈部的伤口除了让他没法自由说话外，竟对他再无其他影响，他是帝国创造的杀戮机器，是战争倾轧出的怪物，就算被普通的小刀割喉，也不过是多花费几秒钟的意志力去加快愈合速度。  
为了能够自由说话，维埃尔不得不分出一点心思治疗喉咙，而这无疑让腹部的伤口趁机扩散得越来越快。  
还有2分21秒的时间。  
“喊他过来。”  
维埃尔的声音很轻，却似一颗绝不容人忽略的镭射炮轰进了居民聚集区，四周刹那无声，很快，也许还不到10秒，一个人被领到了维埃尔面前。  
那人穿着一身研究员服装，在维埃尔面前单膝跪了下来。  
维埃尔这个怪物濒死时，信息素也没有丝毫弱化的趋势，来者被他的信息素压迫得有些呼吸迟缓，却又不得不低下身子，将耳朵凑过去。  
他听见了一声急促、揶揄的嘲笑，快得像幻听，那只铁钳般的手扯下了他的衣领，维埃尔的口中还有血味，混着信息素的气息喷涌在他的呼吸间，强烈得像一场惊心动魄的风暴。  
“以为我会放你自由？”维埃尔轻轻地咬在他的耳朵上，“你休想。”  
他的身体微微僵住，指甲刺破掌心，维埃尔却似发现般将他的手掰开，两人的血液混在交叠的手掌中，他简直被维埃尔烫伤。  
“你是被我标记的Omega，我死，你也要跟着我一起死。我活着的时候你是任我操的狗，没道理把你这么听话又敏感的好身子交给别人去享受。”  
维埃尔一口咬在他的后颈腺体上，尖牙深深地扎破娇嫩的皮囊，他凶狠地像头嗜血的狼，“你一辈子都休想摆脱我。”  
“云何。”

云何醒来的时候，他能够听见被铁条和钢板密封的窗外隐约传来啾啾的鸟鸣声。  
在帝国只有春天才会听见鸟叫，云何喜欢一切朝气蓬勃的生命，他艰难地挪动着身体想离窗子更近一些，但寒铁做的锁链绷紧，他又重重地跌在了床上。  
也许是巡查的护卫经过，鸟鸣声消失了。  
云何缓缓地放松身体，沉默地估量身体的状态。  
7分。  
满分100。  
身上无一处不痛，尤其是曾被粗暴成结并再次暴力标记的生殖腔，大概比可以压榨成汁前乱刀切碎的仙人掌碎肉还要惨烈。  
他的发情期已经过了一周，但维埃尔侵占他从不会考虑时间，就像生陈代谢一样随意。甚至于信息素侵略性极强的维埃尔如果想改变云何的发情期，也不过是眨眼的功夫。  
昨晚他昏过去了，但即便昏过去，这副早就习惯维埃尔的身体也不会因主人的意识倾垮而失去兴致，他迎合着维埃尔的动作，直到他狠狠地侵入生殖腔，阴茎成结，然后射精。  
强制标记对于Omega来说是一场灾难，几乎每一次射精都能让云何死掉一次，恰巧，所有能够虐待云何的行为，维埃尔都乐此不疲。但幸好维埃尔这个人的占有欲强烈得可怕，他不会允许其他人多看一眼云何，更不会忍耐有人当着他的面对云何释放信息素，所以云何迄今为止还没有遭受到很多想要逃走的Omega的待遇——与一群身强力壮的Alpha强行交配。  
门被轻轻敲响，瞎眼的Beta女仆将餐食放在小桌上——那张小桌刚好足够拴着铁链的云何能够碰触到——她对着云何行礼，随后离开。  
关门前，云何说：“现在是什么时间了？”  
女仆抖了一下，没有说话，将门关上了。但细碎的光和撒在门前的影子长度已经足够云何判断，已经是午后了。  
自从维埃尔宛若天神附身般用刀剖掉了无法控制溃烂的肉，将一滴就能疼到让人眩晕的治疗液整瓶倾倒在伤口上，在众人惊骇莫名的目光中支撑着武器重新站起来并再一次击溃了敌军后，他们在烟火和红酒中凯旋而归，而他也再一次回到了囚笼里。  
整整17天11个小时他没有见过太阳了。  
云何瘫倒在床上，他体质特殊，就算一星期不吃东西也无碍，但维埃尔却坚持他必须按时一日三餐，可他真的没有力气再站起来多走一步路。也许是昨天多听了一会儿一个Alpha侍卫与他说话，他便做得格外狠厉，他用手将他捣弄得淫水四溅，可偏偏不给他，逼迫他求饶，喊出求欢的话，顶押着他的生殖器，在他的高潮点上兴风作浪，最终将他的尊严践踏得一文不值。  
不，也不对，其实他早就没有尊严了。  
Omega竟然还会想要保全尊严，这件事可笑到媒体可以挂半个月的头条讽刺批判将Omega打进尘埃。  
他们是帝国的奴隶，终其一生要做的，就是用命侍奉主人以及求得繁衍、传承的资格。  
但云何原本是不同的，云何是帝国的研究员，帝国最高学府培养出的精英学员，曾经辅助其导师为帝国发明了至今扔在投入研究和使用的防护罩，那足以扛住十个粒子能量炮同时轰炸。然而在一次学术论坛上，他的抑制剂被当作毒药被皇帝的守卫捏碎，正处在发情中期的他只站了十分钟便忍不住满面潮红，清爽如初春草芽的信息素的求欢气息铺天盖地地冲击着在场所有Alpha学者和帝国首脑。  
群狼环伺，他是唯一猎物。  
他的身体空虚得难以直立，身体里像有一把钢直鬂毛做的刷子在摩擦着他，而这里的所有Alpha都站在帝国顶端，他们每一个人的信息素都足以让Omega臣服，更妄提所有人都被云何——一个发情期的Omega——影响。  
在事情真正变得不可收拾之前，一个身手矫捷的身影一闪而过。  
他凭空出现在云何身边，抱住了软倒的身体，在所有人狰狞的目光下狠狠地咬上了云何的后颈腺体，Omega信息素的味道刹那间混合了来自最强帝国机器的Alpha味道，强硬得逼退了所有虎视眈眈的Alpha战士。  
皇帝也许是所有人里第二个例外，他按着椅子向前微微探身子：“维埃尔，你想标记他。”  
云何的脖颈绷紧，他从未想过像其他Omega一样委身于Alpha，做一只笼中之鸟，但当维埃尔的信息素侵入他的身体时，所有美好的梦想都将破碎。  
他被短暂标记了，而且是被维埃尔，这个标记除非切掉腺体，否则他不可能抹除。  
“你从生下来开始就没有标记过任何人，维埃尔，你为什么想要标记他。”  
“父亲，他是我的了。”维埃尔不想解释，他抱起云何，甚至未曾向皇帝告辞便要离开，可那虽然也是Alpha却在气势上不敢与维埃尔相对的教授鼓足勇气拦在了门口。  
维埃尔的眼神比黑洞更深邃，教授生于书香门第，自幼对礼教耳濡目染，更长期工作在象牙塔里，他鲜少与战场上归来的战士对话，而唯一一个自战场诞生的皇帝却比这位皇子好说话多了。  
他见过维埃尔，远远地见过一眼，传闻中帝国最锋利的一柄枪，与他截然不同的人生，连信息素都带着血腥气。  
“教授，我可没有把自己的Omega与人分享的兴趣。”维埃尔冷冷地笑着，湖蓝色的眼睛里没有温度。  
耿直的老教授羞红了脸，但云何是他的弟子，是他从一众学生中发现的璞玉，云何的天分让他更加坚定云何会成为帝国的最无法撼动的盾，他的存在可以让帝国的科技加快发展十年。  
他不该成为精雕细琢的囚笼中的鸟。  
这是帝国的损失。  
“这是误会。”老教授从未撒过谎，急得满脸是汗，“云何不是Omega，他服用了药物，可以从Beta短暂地转为Omega，只有短短一周。学院、学院里的教授正在研究这种药物，这也是陛下的意思。”  
老教授近乎绝望地恳求皇帝，皇帝犹豫了一下，他似乎正要开口，就听维埃尔嗤笑地说：“老家伙，别挡路，再等下去，他就要死了。”  
云何的手紧紧地抓着维埃尔的胳膊，他的身体空虚极了，千万只手正在体内抓挠他，狠狠地将他撕裂，他必须立刻交配。抑制剂已经没用了，只有Alpha的阴茎才能满足正在发情期的Omega。  
命运自出生便已定下，无人可以更改。  
维埃尔抱着云何撞开老教授，在众人复杂的目光下离开了礼堂。

“在想什么？”毒蛇般的吐息喷在鼻间，云何一点一点从意识里抽离，他睁开眼睛，维埃尔正半躺在他身边，用舌尖在他脸上描摹轮廓。  
湿漉、温热，带着浓郁的色气。  
云何说：“我想出去。”  
“哦，出去做什么？”  
“看鸟。决声鸟，鹃形目，只在帝国的春天才能看见。”  
“可我不允许你去。”维埃尔吻上云何的唇，他纠缠着云何，强行让他伸出舌头与他拥吻，最后又在云何气息不稳的喘息中咬在云何的唇上。  
“你身上来自他人的气味更浓了。她每天来送饭，从打开门到放下你的饭再到离开只需要短短的15秒时间，可是今天她却留下了18秒。”维埃尔笑着说，他是在笑，眉眼弯弯丝毫看不出在战场上的狠厉，可云何知道这是他发怒的前兆，“那多余的3秒，你问了什么？”  
云何不禁想维埃尔不该是帝国的机器，改名叫帝国的狼狗会更合适。  
“你希望我做什么？”云何问他。  
维埃尔笑了笑，他似乎放过了云何，翻身下床拿起冷掉的饭，用勺子盛起递到云何唇边，“吃饭。”  
云何坐起身子，直视维埃尔：“我不想吃饭。”  
维埃尔说：“不要激怒我，这对你没有好处。”  
云何摇了摇头，微微错身避开了勺子：“我不是在激怒你，我只是在陈述我的想法，即便你强迫我吃下饭，我也依然想要将我的想法表达出来。”  
没有东西可以摧垮云何的意志，在战场上轰击炮不可以，床上的维埃尔也不可以，但维埃尔偏偏就爱惨了这幅样子的云何。  
永远高居云端、高高在上不可侵犯的云何。  
以及任他揉捏，在极致的性爱高潮中被他操到失语，双腿发抖的云何。  
维埃尔强行标记云何后，没有同任何人再提起这个学院里赫赫有名的学者，但他身边的人却都知道，这位任性蛮横的皇子其实是有软肋的，他一边用刀将逆鳞剜得鲜血淋漓，一边又将逆鳞呵护在利爪下，任何人都休想多看一眼。  
恶龙不允许任何东西成为他的软肋。  
“云何，你为什么不会怀孕。”维埃尔咬着云何的唇，手摸向云何阴茎，他熟练地找准点，掐着云何的龟头，揉弄着顶端，云何发出忍耐的呼气声，但身体已经先一步做出了反应——他勃起了。  
“每一次，每一次的发情期我都射进了你的身体里，云何，你为什么不会怀孕？”维埃尔语气平静，但眼眸里已经染上了怒气，他手下的动作稍重，箍着云何的阴茎上下套弄，而自己的阴茎也硬了起来，顶在军制长裤里，像巨龙被困囚牢。  
云何咬着牙不说话，他不愿意向维埃尔认输，哪怕反抗的后果注定是这个阴晴不定的Alpha要再一次强行射精，但他依然不会认输。  
云何曾经逃走过一次，维埃尔的铜墙铁壁总有松懈的时候，云何逃走后找到了昔日的老师，借用学院的关系找到医生强行洗掉了标记，永久标记的清洗与临时标记完全不同，那清洗的过程云何甚至都不敢再回想，可当维埃尔的标记消失时，云何终于有了“他还活着”这一清醒的认知。  
他还活着，作为一个人活着，而不是被囚禁的Omega。  
但他的自由喘息只维持了不到五分钟，他亲眼看见老师被维埃尔一枪狙到胸口，为他做标记清洗手术的医生被他踩在脚下，那个全身裹挟着杀气的帝国将领带着一身被溅射的血，向云何伸出了手。  
“云何，过来。”  
……  
在发情期被强行永久标记的Omega怀孕率可达到80%以上，但清洗标记对于Omega的身体而言无疑是一次重创，即便维埃尔没有带云何看过医生，云何也清楚自己的身体是绝不可能轻易怀孕的，就算维埃尔一次又一次射在身体里，他也没有任何怀孕的迹象。  
这是云何唯一庆幸的事。

“你在走神。”维埃尔的语气有些危险，他反手按向墙边的开关，铁链交缠拖在地上发出碰撞的声音，连在云何脚腕上的铁链逐渐收紧，将云何险险地虚提起来。  
“看着我，云何。”维埃尔的声音恶劣极了，云何手腕抖了一下，上一次维埃尔动用这个锁链，还是在半个月前他们重新回到这里的时候，那一次的性交结束后，云何足足有四天没能在床上坐起来。  
维埃尔扯掉了自己的裤子，早就快被撑炸的阴茎被释放出来后就顶在了云何的穴前，即便他们已经交配了多年，但云何每每看见维埃尔的阴茎时总是头皮发麻——可怕的帝国战斗机器，在床上也有可怕的巨龙。  
他几乎没在给云何反应，便狠狠地插了进去，Omega敏感的小穴早就充满了淫水，维埃尔只觉有一瞬阻挡，但也在他强硬不留情面的穿透下被冲垮。云何全身紧绷，他有一种被顶到喉咙的错觉。  
太深了，实在太深了，即便此时他的生殖腔还没有完全打开，但这种被人在最隐秘处窥伺到灵魂的窒息感依然让云何几乎喘不过气——云何也来不及喘息——维埃尔挺着臀部飞快地撞击起来。  
糜烂色情的撞击声混着啪嗒啪嗒的水声，还有时高时低的痛苦喘息在小小的囚牢里纠缠。  
“操，云何，平时看着是个温雅的学者，骨子里却骚得让人想要死在你身上。”云何不愿意听维埃尔的话，但他的手臂酸软下垂，身体倾斜着掌控在维埃尔的手里，他退无可退，甚至连堵住维埃尔的嘴都做不到。  
“感受到我了吗，云何，感受到我的阴茎正插在你的穴里，我将顶开你的生殖腔，在你的身体里成结，狠狠地堵在你的子宫口，让我的精液喂饱你。”维埃尔的动作稍缓，他几乎是在磨着云何，云何的腰间酸软地几乎再无力气，双股间的水汩汩流下，在脚边的床单形成一小块浸湿。  
“闭……闭嘴。”云何的脸红得发烫，他想远离维埃尔，却被维埃尔狠狠地抓住大腿，他的阴茎脱离一小截，云何刚感觉到呼吸开始顺畅，下一秒维埃尔的阴茎刺了进来，带着狠厉和想将人毁掉的戾气，将云何刺穿。  
云何双眼上翻，差点晕过去。  
维埃尔的性爱简直像一场淋漓尽致的解剖，每一次顶弄的意图都极为清晰，他稍稍后退，龟头卡在云何后穴的边沿，将出未出，他捞起云何的腰，与云何接吻，声音被两人唇齿间的水声浸泡得发软。  
“云何，想不想我继续操你？”维埃尔只将龟头插了进去，Omega的身体正在最敏感的时候，稍稍碰触就能让他忍不住流出一大滩水，他迫切需要维埃尔的的顶弄，然而云何知道，维埃尔是故意要折磨他，这个冷绝的Alpha绝不会轻易宽恕他的迟疑。  
“不，不……”云何推搡着维埃尔肌肉贲张的胸口，但后穴却诚实地咬紧了维埃尔的阴茎，每当维埃尔有想要离开的意图，那后穴便尖叫地撞上去。  
他迫切需要维埃尔插进来，狠狠地、几乎刺穿心脏般的穿透。  
“说你要我。”维埃尔的声音仿佛引诱亚当的蛇，他的头发如海草般与云何的头发相缠，吐息滚烫，“说你要我操你，说你想给我生孩子。”  
“不，维埃尔，不。”云何也不知道从哪里来的力气，孤注一掷地一推，竟然真的将维埃尔的阴茎推出了后穴，维埃尔怒喝一声，一个正在宣誓主权的Alpha怎么可以忍受这样的侮辱，他按着云何的腰，阴茎完整地刺了进去，正在空虚地瑟缩的后穴陷入一刹那满足的狂喜，云何倒吸了一口气，忍不住在维埃尔的身上摇起了腰。  
即使他想要维持理智，但Omega的本能已经不允许他再这样肆意妄为。  
情欲缓缓攀绕，将双眼侵袭。  
Omega的信息素缓缓蒸腾，与Alpha的信息素交融。  
他完了。  
彻底昏厥之前，云何想。  
他此生都不可能离开维埃尔。

云何再一次醒来的时候，他的双腿被架在维埃尔的肩膀上，那人仿佛不知疲倦的机器，正在重复刺入，抽出，刺入，抽出。云何全身如火燎原，忍不住发出脆弱的呻吟，维埃尔低下头，与云何交换了一个带着热气的吻。  
“你醒了吗？”维埃尔的声音里带着愉悦，每当他把云何干晕过去后，都会格外的兴奋，而这种兴奋会在云何醒来后看见他依然在操他时，达到顶峰。  
云何信息素的味道是他欲罢不能的迷药。  
他俯身叼住了云何后颈的腺体，舌尖在那块软肉上摩挲，亲吻着被他咬破的伤口。后颈腺体的刺痛以及身体里正在抽插的阴茎，云何几乎是立刻便有了感觉，甚至压抑不住地想要达到高潮。  
最原始的体位能够达到最直接的绝顶快感，云何紧紧抱住维埃尔，指甲刮在他的背后上，像是想要剜进他的心脏。“不要，你别……你停下来……”  
“真的要我停下？”维埃尔说，“你刚才昏倒前，可是忍不住喊我的名字，让我干死你。”  
云何的视线模糊，他不知道维埃尔到底有没有射进去，他的身体毫无知觉，但偏偏两人交合处敏感得心慌，他的身体迎合着维埃尔的动作，让那刚硬的猛兽钻进来，钻得越深越好。云何狠狠咬在维埃尔的上臂，甚至在结实的肌肉上留下了浅浅的牙印，维埃尔的动作越来越快，云何甚至清晰地感觉到他的阴茎正在他的体内扩大，有什么东西变得不一样了。  
云何呜咽出声。  
“别……求您……”  
维埃尔叼住了云何的耳朵，舌尖在耳垂上反复舔舐，留下一片湿漉漉的水光，“云何，给我生个孩子。”  
阴茎成结，堵塞了生殖腔，最后刺入的那一下简直探到了灵魂深处，精液仿佛浪潮冲刷着云何的末梢神经，眼前的模糊逐渐归于黑暗。

云何醒来的时候，维埃尔的铁臂仍然箍在他的腰间，他有些热，稍稍错身便感觉全身宛如被碾压成了碎末然后重组，而后面有什么东西似乎要滑出来……  
云何的脸忽然红了。  
维埃尔的阴茎竟然留在他的体内整整一夜？  
他艰难地想要在不惊醒对方的情况下脱离禁锢，他的臀部暗中用力，企图先把那巨兽释放出来，但在摩擦中他竟然有了感觉，信息素的味道刹那间充盈了整个屋子，原本昨夜荒唐的气味又浓重了起来。  
云何郁闷地闭了闭眼。  
腰间的铁壁忽然一紧，将人捞进了怀里，仍在体内的巨兽已经苏醒，再一次深深扎进了顺滑的通道，云何的筋骨顿时软了。  
“一大早就勾引我？”刚醒来的时候，维埃尔的声音带着一丝沙哑，落在耳中是好听的性感。  
云何按住想要兴风作浪的手，闷声说：“放开我，维埃尔。”  
维埃尔却侧身将云何举了起来，常年在象牙塔里的Omega本就不善战斗，身体骤然腾空，惊吓地瞪圆了眼睛，在维埃尔的眼里就像个受惊的猫，他一眨不眨地看着云何，微微放下手臂，云何那尚未缩紧的小穴抵上了维埃尔勃起的阴茎，尚未来得及反应便被顶到了最深处。  
云何全身一颤，吓得打了个嗝。  
“宝贝，你可真是个极品。”维埃尔只觉得温柔的紧致包裹着阴茎，就像他们第一次做爱时，发情的云何生涩又急迫地用手握在他的阴茎上套弄。  
在帝国的学术界掌握着话语权的云何，凛然如山崖上的冰雪的云何，全帝国只有他见证了云何的温柔。  
这一次他没有急切地占有他，他在等云何适应他的粗大，哪怕是几乎每天都要上他几次，但云何依然会被他的粗鲁伤到。  
今天他想做个温柔的恋人。  
全帝国也许也只有维埃尔肯让自己的Omega坐在身上，侵略性极强的Alpha绝不允许权威被挑衅，但维埃尔遇见了这样的云何，甚至可以稍微抛弃一点尊严，哪怕这点尊严在床上算得上一种体贴的情趣，可这到底也是忍让。  
云何懂的。  
于是他深深地吸了一口气，双手撑在维埃尔的胸口，让自己稍稍脱离一些后，再一次坐了下去。  
上一次，下一次，上一次，再下一次。  
云何咬紧下唇，情不自禁地想让维埃尔的阴茎深一点，再深一点。  
暧昧的喘息夹杂在捣弄的水声里，云何全身的敏感点都被维埃尔占有的，他几乎是拨开了他的满身盔甲，贪婪地舔舐着他微微颤抖的灵魂。  
云何到达高潮前忍不住趴在了维埃尔的胸口，维埃尔的动作越来越快，几乎要将他从身上震下去，他的声音也带着淫糜的颤音，“维埃尔，你为什么就不肯放过我？”  
“放过你？”维埃尔叼住了云何的喉咙，他将巨龙囫囵抽出，只留龟头在穴口打转，云何软着腰想要靠近，想要他的侵占，但他却被按住了身体，无论如何也触碰不到那让人迷恋的炙热。而维埃尔的尖牙感受着云何血脉里的心跳，恶龙舔弄着猎物的命脉，他只需要张口咬下去，云何就死定了。  
“你想要我，云何，你想要我操你。”维埃尔稍稍将阴茎靠近，云何大张的穴口便急不可耐地咬了上来。“云何，说你愿意给我生个孩子，我就满足你，把你操到爽，操到……嘶，说，乖，说出来。”  
云何咬紧牙关，再一次反客为主，强行将自己按了下去，空虚地宛如被无数手抓挠的甬道终于满足，云何唏嘘地喘出了气。  
那一晚的疯狂云何甚至不想再次回想，他连着三天躺在床上后，再一次忍不住想要逃走了。  
维埃尔一向说到做到，说要操到爽就要操到爽，这几天即便他身体不便，维埃尔也要狠狠地要他一次才肯入睡，再这样下去……  
他堂堂帝国学院百年难得一遇的尖子生，研究院最年轻的院士，皇帝赠予的天才之称，怎么能天天在床上跟一个满脑子只有生孩子和杀人的Alpha虚度光阴！

云何正想着要如何突破里三层外三层的守卫，忽听地牢外似乎传来响动，有守卫急匆匆地赶来，互相之间说了什么云何不得而知，但他却清晰地分辨出了外面凌乱的脚步声……三人，算上进来的一人和守卫在门口的两人……  
至少在他的门外，已经没有人了。  
又过了十一分钟，瞎眼的Beta女仆走了进来，她刚刚推开门便被重力砸了后颈，云何将力气精准控制在晕倒却不致受伤，他将女仆放到床上，穿上鞋离开了地牢。  
——昨夜他软言软语伺候了一次维埃尔，换得了不用带铁链的机会。  
他一路离开地牢都没有受到阻碍，似乎所有人都在那一刻被调离了，只需要再推开最后一道门云何就能离开地牢，看见多日未曾见过的天空，呼吸到草木的芬芳，虽然想见的鸟类已经迁移，但也许还有遗漏……  
云何推开了门，万物如新，等他尽享好时光。  
云何漫无目的地走着，他没想离开这座城市甚至这个国家，他只想见一见行人，哪怕陌生但自由，但无拘无束。  
云何没有带钱，他微笑着问老板能不能赊账买一份覆盆子巧克力酱冰淇淋，并将单签到了维埃尔的头上。有些凉，云何仅仅是握着便有些不太舒服，他闻了闻味道，将冰淇淋又送给了一旁瞪着写满渴求的双眼的小男孩。  
云何摸了摸小男孩的头，对他做了个噤声的手势。  
云何走走停停，一路上他先后购买了两个一模一样的小木马摆件，一份新鲜的草莓红丝绒蛋糕，一杯醇厚的热奶茶和一束花，花瓣上还有今晨的露水，卖花的小姑娘没收云何的钱，云何送给她一份精致的巧克力当做谢礼。  
在天黑之前，云何站在帝国广场的喷水池旁听了一首小夜曲，然后准时回到了将军府邸通往地牢方向的门口。  
维埃尔穿着一身军装，倚靠在墙边，静静地看着他。  
“蛋糕好吃吗？”维埃尔揽住了云何的肩膀，云何回忆了一下味道，说：“好吃。”  
“如果可以经常吃到就更好了。”  
“你是在请求我吗，云何。”  
维埃尔按住云何的肩，他迫使他抬头，云何在这一刻似乎从维埃尔的眼里看见了一些不一样的东西，他仿佛重新认识了维埃尔。  
“我是在向你提出建议。”  
“如果你是在请求我，我就答应你。”  
“我请求你。”  
云何的声音毫不拖泥带水，决绝地令人惊叹。  
维埃尔笑着将脸埋在云何后颈的腺体上，他贪婪地吸着云何信息素的味道，说：“好，我答应你。”  
进门之前，维埃尔古怪地停顿了一下，声音似试探似不敢相信：“你今天为什么不吃冰淇淋？”  
“我不想吃。”  
“你想吃，你当时满眼都是星星，渴望得都快流口水了。”  
“我就是不想吃，我只是想闻闻。”  
“真的吗？我不信。”  
“随便你信不信，你幼稚地像个没擦鼻涕的小鬼，维埃尔。”  
“……你怀孕了。”  
云何僵住了，维埃尔逐渐从不可思议陷入狂喜，他抱起了云何，想带着他转两圈，又怕自己失了轻重伤到他。  
“你自幼贪凉，最爱吃冰淇淋，小的时候甚至为了一顿冰淇淋宁可在门口冻上半夜也要家长带你去买。可你今天不仅没吃，还喝了一杯热奶茶。”维埃尔紧紧盯着云何，像是怕把人弄丢了，“不仅如此，你平时跟着军队走一天只歇两次，今天却走走停停，中途咖啡厅里坐了一个小时15分钟，在这期间你续杯了3次热水，还让人特意给你做了一份加了姜糖的蒸蛋糕。”  
“一个月前，正好是你的发情期，不是被我影响而是属于你的发情期，那一次我们做了几次？四次还是五次？”  
云何简直想掐死维埃尔。  
他早就感受到身体的不对劲，这种不对劲就像血液里的虫子在一点一点啃噬着他，终于在昨天，维埃尔不在的时候，他出现了妊娠反应。  
他怀孕了。  
云何的沉默在维埃尔看来就是默认，维埃尔将云何放在床上——被女仆躺过的床品已经全部被换掉了——他轻轻地抱着云何，喃喃道：“怪不得昨晚操你的时候总觉得有些不太对，是不是我们的孩子在阻止我亲近你？他是不是已经感受到他的父亲是多么强壮多么努力了？”  
云何：“……”这让他怎么回答，他想爆粗口！！！！  
之后的三天，维埃尔简直像个牛皮糖抱着云何不肯松手，连去厕所都要在门边盯着，两个人如连体婴儿般过了几天昏天黑地的日子后，皇帝的诏书颁了下来，要维埃尔滚去议政厅挨骂——没有将领的三天，帝国军给自己放了个假，放假的后果是有士兵误闯了王后的舞会，惊扰了贵族小姐们的晚宴。  
“等我回来。”维埃尔吻住了云何。

虽然是相当腻歪的三天，但云何委实也不太舒服，一方面孕后的反应惊人的厉害，在他的记忆里旁人要几个月才出现的反应他短短三天经历了遍，另一方面维埃尔做爱的兴致丝毫没减，他坚称必须让儿子感受到他阴茎的魁梧，以后才能当个日天日地的Alpha。  
虽然维埃尔说的是个屁，但他到底是个Alpha。  
妈的，该死的Alpha。  
云何愤恨地翻身，又怕压到肚子只好用手捂住。  
他摸着腹部，刚知道怀孕时他确实很震惊，但震惊后却又透着一线惊喜，那惊喜骗不得人，更别提对自己有严格要求的云何。  
他想的说的都不是骗人的，他是真的离不开维埃尔了。  
然而一直到了深夜维埃尔也没有回来，云何已经睡了一觉，醒来后虽然感受不到外界时间的流动，但他依然能感觉到无边际的漫长，是维埃尔不在身边才有的漫长，这感觉有些新鲜……但是，即便有皇帝征召，维埃尔也不该去那么久。  
砰——  
铁门被踹开，冰凉的夜风从士兵们的盔甲缝隙里瞬息扎进屋里，云何抱着被子坐起身子，眼神一瞬清明。

云何被帝国军夹在中间带出了将军府邸，街道上没有行人，帝国军的巡逻机器人士兵正在挨家挨户贴封条——被特殊处理过的封条可以感应到住户的人数波动，一旦多了人或者少了人都会发出警报，不出一分钟帝国军的清理部队就会赶到并引爆封条。  
上一次云何被帝国法庭控诉就是因为反对封条的存在，他和其他院士一致认定这是对帝国居民自由权益的侵犯，然而皇帝在封条被创造出来的时候就在诏书上盖了章，院士们的行动是在挑衅皇权。  
这让身为反对者头目的云何吃了七天的禁闭。  
然而云何从禁闭中解放后依然在不遗余力地反对封条的存在，甚至暗中发明了屏蔽封条信号的装置，虽然这种装置是帝国明令禁止生产的，但谁都不希望自己的家中有着一颗无法控制的定时炸弹，所以地下交易所里屏蔽装置已经被炒出了天价。  
云何转头，将军府也被贴上了封条，管家被帝国军粗鲁地推进了门里。  
今夜比云何逃走的那天还要寒冷。  
云何的心砰砰砰地跳了起来。  
……  
帝国军带着他走向紫藤大街，向左是皇宫的方向，如果前往皇宫的路上他们遇见了管理皇城军备的大臣，那么意味着贵族中已经有人想要对维埃尔动手了，甚至等不到皇帝的寿辰就要提早动手。但如果没有遇见……也许是皇帝想要从维埃尔的手里收拢军权。  
但向右的话……没记错，右侧是通往学院的路。  
云何是个学者，是个优秀的研究员，但绝不是个政治家，他挺直脊背跟在帝国军的中间，但脑子里飞速旋转也猜不到他们到底想带他去哪里。然而还没有到路口，他就远远地看见了一个熟人——多次见过，多次争吵过，没有一丝感情的熟人。  
军事学院的唯一异类，一个在战争中为了消灭敌人不惜自断臂膀的将领，维埃尔昔日的旧部，今朝的内阁首辅之子——提拉。  
但那是对别人，对他的话提拉还有一个身份——风靡学院的荣光者，最痴念云何的追求者。  
当年提拉追求云何的事闹得轰轰烈烈，甚至说帝国中无人不知，提拉曾经包下了全帝国的玫瑰花，只为在云何生日的时候求得佳人欢心，但幸好提拉的母亲得知自己家的少爷看上了一个生育不咋行的Beta，立刻赶来阻挠，云何得逃脱，于是在那以后提拉再也没见过云何。  
有人说他顺利毕业后进入了研究院，也有人说他早已离开了帝国，当云何再一次现身时是陪着导师参加帝国之盾的展示会。  
云何甚至没有注意到，自己的指甲正狠狠地刺入掌心。  
当时的提拉虽然在宴会上没有丧失理智，却在无人的走廊里将云何拉进了屋子，险些强行标记了他。  
在即将成结的时候，云何将提拉药晕了。  
……  
提拉捏着云何的脸，他在远处就闻到了云何身上令人生厌的气味，他的Omega信息素混着维埃尔的气息，简直让他那股焚尽一切的怒火再一次熊熊燃烧。  
“云何，好久不见了。”提拉贴着云何的唇，云何努力想错开脸颊，但提拉的手像一把铁钳，他甚至无法侧身。  
“那天我不在，我被父亲指使去征兵，回来就听说你被维埃尔带走标记了。我很愤怒，云何，那天为什么不是我在场。”提拉吻住了云何，信息素铺天盖地地想要洗掉云何身边的气味，“放心，我的家族中有一位医师非常擅长清洗终身标记，而且不会对你的身体造成负担。他曾经帮助我的母亲洗过，还有皇宫那位……你当然知道我说的不是王后，是皇帝真正爱的那位，也是他洗的。我保证，他绝不会伤到你。”  
“等你被洗掉维埃尔的标记，你就会被我标记，我会每天都射在你的体内，让你怀孕，等你生下我的孩子，那将是帝国最高贵家族的继承人。”提拉轻轻地咬在云何的唇上，他虽然很想咬上云何的腺体，但维埃尔的气息太过霸道，即便是他也有些抵触。  
“提拉，你挨过打吗？”  
提拉挑了挑眉，“你说什么？”  
云何平淡地重复了一遍：“我说，你挨过打吗？”  
这是什么问题，提拉没有回答，他想看看这个被囚禁多年的夜莺——在贵族圈子里，能被主人珍重的Omega玩物有着统一的名字，夜莺——想要搞些什么名堂。他骨子里的恶劣因子正在战栗，他现在就想扒开云何的衣服，将他的冷淡一并击垮，让他在自己的身子下叫出声来。  
“你会挨打的，提拉。”云何说，“等你挨打的时候，最好哭得小点声，我不喜欢吵闹。”  
提拉的脸色变了又变，他咬着牙质问云何：“你竟敢羞辱我？”  
话音刚落，火炮声并着穿破夜风的锋锐势如破竹地刺来，提拉的求生欲在这一刻达到峰值，他几乎是全靠在战场上多年摸爬滚打的经验险险侧身，一柄枪在他面前深深地扎进地里，带起的风像一把把刀，在他脸上刮出血花。  
提拉捂着脸愤怒地看去，紧接着他便睁大了眼睛，维埃尔单枪匹马地走向了他和他的亲卫帝国军。  
“维埃尔。”提拉咬牙切齿，恨不能将这人当场咬死。  
维埃尔却自始至终看着云何，他将云何从头看到脚，目光最终在云何的脸上停留，那里有两个淡淡的指印。“提拉，你还是不长记性。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你那空有胆子没有脑子的爹已经被捆进了监狱，他将面临至少三百年的拘禁控诉。而你的母亲已经带着你家值钱的东西逃走了，不过不用担心，她去的地方我提前留下了一千个身强力壮的Alpha，他们会满意的。”维埃尔活动了一下手腕，刚才他独自一人杀出了皇宫，为亲军的抵抗铺出一条路，然后又马不停蹄地赶回将军府……他决不允许有人惊扰云何和他们孩子的安宁。  
然而提拉还是做了这件不可饶恕的事。  
“跪下，予你痛快。”  
提拉的脸色青红交加，他一次次地输给维埃尔，爬起来后继续输，有维埃尔在他永远是第二，连喜欢的男人也成了维埃尔的夜莺。  
然而还没等提拉喊出那句“拿下维埃尔”，提拉身边的帝国军已经整齐地跪在了维埃尔的面前。Alpha的信息素不仅可以压迫Omega和Beta，也能压迫Alpha。  
他输得一败涂地，而且再无翻身之日。

“回家吗？”维埃尔揽住云何的腰，今夜极冷，他另一只手握住云何冰凉的手，对着手吐出滚烫的哈气。  
“我是夜莺吗？”云何问。  
维埃尔拿出纸巾擦掉了云何嘴上留下的气息，直到云何的唇变得红肿，才轻轻地覆盖上，细致地吻着云何，“贵族养的夜莺都是些柔弱的鸟儿，用不了几次就会承受不住被扔出去。鸟笼是金银珠宝铸造的，从不缺稀罕的鸟住进去。因此贵族家的夜莺换来换去，谁也不知道那里面到底住过几个。”  
街上，刚才还忙着贴封条的机器人又四散开将封条揭掉，管家迎回了尊贵的主人，终于放心地退回黑暗里，维埃尔缓缓推开温暖的，只属于的云何的囚牢。  
“但这座鸟笼里，只有你。”


End file.
